The present invention relates to display channels which may be assembled together in a longitudinally parallel, side-by-side relationship in a common horizontal plane by a retailer to form a display rack, and more particularly to such a display rack having an unusual configuration.
It is well known to form a display rack by securing together two or more separate and distinct, longitudinally elongate channels disposed side-by-side in a common horizontal plane, thereby to form a display rack having a plurality of channels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,176, issued Jul. 8, 1997, is incorporated herein by reference as fully as if set forth herein. Typical securing means include a plurality of widely longitudinally spaced apart sets of male engaging means projecting laterally outwardly from one of the channel sides and a like plurality of widely longitudinally spaced apart sets of female engaging means defined by the other of the channel sides (for example, the other side of the adjacent channel). Each widely spaced apart set of male engaging means (including a front set and a rear set) typically includes at least three relatively narrowly longitudinally spaced apart male engaging means, and each widely spaced apart set of female engaging means (including a front set and a rear set) typically includes a like number of relatively narrowly longitudinally spaced apart female engaging means. Thus, each set of male engaging means on one channel cooperates with an associated set of female engaging means on an adjacent channel to hold the two adjacent channels in a predetermined transversely aligned relationship. In other words, when the three lugs of each male engaging means set are received in the three slots of each female engaging means sets of an adjacent channel, the adjacent channels are transversely aligned--i.e., the fronts and backs of the channels are typically horizontally transversely aligned. The male engaging means are typically lugs which serve as keys, while the female engaging means are typically slots which serve as keyways.
Preferably the sets on each channel side are widely spaced apart in the longitudinal direction so that the engagement between the adjacent channels occurs adjacent to the front end thereof and adjacent to the rear end thereof (although the rear set is typically forward of any breakaway or removable portion of a channel.) So, for example, where the channel length is about 24 inches and the breakaway back portions occupy about 7 inches longitudinally, the center-to-center longitudinal spacing between the two sets may be 6 inches. By way of comparison, the center-to-center longitudinal spacing of the male or female engaging means of a given set may be only 0.75 inch.
The known display racks are functionally acceptable for use on store shelves and on support trays having a front defining a straight (i.e., linear) line. However, where the store shelves or support trays present a non-linear front (for example, a curvilinear front), all of the joined channels must still be disposed with their channel fronts defining a straight line intersecting the bottoms of the curves of the curvilinear store shelves or support trays. This results in wasted space on the store shelves or tray supports since none of the channels extend forwardly to the forwardmost aspect or front of the curvilinear store shelves or tray supports. Wasted space is a cardinal sin of merchandising.
From an aesthetic point of view, the conventional display rack, wherein the various channels fronts form a straight line, appears to be boring and monolithic--in other words, dull and uninteresting. As retailers are well aware, an interesting display is more likely to be successful in enticing potential customers than a dull and uninteresting display.
According, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display rack formed by adjacent channels having engaging means for releasably retaining an adjacent channel in a side-by-side, longitudinally parallel relationship in a common horizontal plane, with the channels fronts either in horizontal alignment or horizontal nonalignment, as decided by the retailer.
Another object is to provide such a display rack which can utilize more of the available space on store shelves or tray supports having a non-linear (i.e., curvilinear) front.
A further object is to provide such a display rack which can be assembled from separate and distinct channels with the assembled channel fronts defining a curvilinear front formed as either a stepped convex curve or a stepped concave curve.